Seducing Bulk
by Lieutenant Sparkles
Summary: Skull is in love with Bulk. Bulk/Skull slash.
1. Chapter 1

SEDUCING BULK

Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff.

He sat behind him like he did everyday. He was wearing his usual leather jacket, pink t-shirt, and blue jeans and looking fine and juicy as always. Who is he, might you ask? He is Bulk, aka the most beautiful creature Skull had ever laid eyes on. Even more beautiful than Kimberly.

The teacher was droning about something Skull didn't care to pay attention to. But how was Skull supposed to pay attention with that beautiful sex god known as Bulk sitting in front of him. Everyday he sat and stared at the back of his friend's head, oggling the greasy hair pulled back in a ponytail that Skull fantasized about roughly pulling as his rotund friend thrust into his scrawny bod.

"Hey, you wanna go behind the school and take a smoke break?" Bulk turned to his friend behind him. Skull was so lost in his mind, fantasizing about the spherical hottness that is his friend.

"What?" Skull asked, stirring from his daydream.

"Class ended, numskull" Bulk informed, "Come outside and smoke with me." Bulk got up from his seat and exited. Skull followed behind. Skull didn't really have much of a choice on what he actually wanted to do, he never did. He always just did what Bulk told him to do and that's the way he liked it.

They went together, behind the school, where they could get away with smoking. Bulk started smoking, claiming it was `to lose weight' but it has been over a month and Bulk was still the same, if not fatter. Of course, Skull followed right behind his best friend because that's how it always has gone ever since they met in kindergarden.

They both lit up their Pall Mall's. Bulk took in a huge drag. Skull couldn't help but see how freaking sexy it was to watch. His breath got caught in his throat. They chatted a bit about how lame everyone at school was and how stupid school was when all of a sudden they were cut off.

"What are you doing?" They heard a girl's voice. They turned to see Kimberly staring at them. "You can't smoke on school grounds! You're not even old enough to smoke."

"Oh gosh, one of the goody goods." Bulk sighed. Couldn't they just have time to themselves without these squares ruining their fun.

"Listen, we're not hurting anyone." Skull assured. Kimberly backed away at the peaceful gesture.

"I'm telling!" She declared right before she turn and ran.

"Great!" Bulk huffed, throwing his cig on the ground, Skull did the same. "Now I can't even relax with a nice cigarette! Might as well go back inside before the authorities come to detain us." He started to walk back to the school entrance.

Skull trotted up right next to him and wrapped his spindly arm around his friend's round shoulder. "Aw, I am sorry Bulkie, Kim is a real cunt!" That statement was followed the shrill giggle of the lanky punk.

"Ya, I know!" Bulk growled deeply within his thick chest. "It's just getting so annoying, Skull."

Skull gently rubbed his friend's back as they started to enter the empty hallway of the school. Skull could feel himself getting aroused by the physical contact. "Listen, Bulk" Skull said, his face getting closure to his friend's.

"Yeah?" Bulk asked, not really noticing how awkwardly close his friend was getting.

"If you want me to do anything to help cheer you up, just asked." Bulk nodded. Skull invaded Bulk's personal space even more when he added; "Anything"Skull backed off now, knowing it was a good time to not go any further. "I gotta go to math class, Bulkie, seeya at lunch."

And the two parted ways to their classes.

CHAPTER 1 END


	2. ULTIMATE SEDUCTION BEGINS

SEDUCING BULK CHAPTER 2

DISCLAIMER: Still own nuffin

Class was dull, but of course it was dull. Learning was dull. What would Skull need this stupid shit for anyway? He'll just beat up a nerd to do this math junk for him. Heh... That's a lie, Skull couldn't beat up anyone even if he acted tough. That's what Bulk was for.

Oh, Bulk, Skull mused. He looked so friggin hott today. He looked friggin hott everyday. Why would a hunk of man like him even consider a guy like Skull? He needed to figure out what Bulk finds attractive in a mate. Skull could only hope a penis was on the list.

"I believe the answer is 2." Skull was snapped out of his train of thought by that stupid shit Billy. Shut the fuck up, Billy! Skull thought in anger. He hated Billy. It was probably due to his annoying ass voice. So flat and dorky sounding. Goddamn Billy was fucking annoying.

"That's right, Billy!" The teacher replied cheerfully. Skull had to repress an angry sigh of anger and an eye roll. Thank the lord, the bell finally rang. Lunch time.

Skull made his way to the lunch room and he and Bulk intercepted each other in the hallway. "Ready for lunch, Bulkie?" Skull asked with a grin on his face.

"Yup, got my huge ass sandwich, how `bout you?"

"Aaaah, forgot to bring it..."

"Ah no!" Bulk stepped his massive frame back defensively. "You're not gonna have my sandwich, you're always trying to mooch!"

Skull pouting, hunching his pale, sleeveless shoulders "Awww, but you never actually share!"

"Hey, man" Bulk stepped forwarding, standing up straight and heroically, sticking his massive gut out; "I have this manly figure to keep up."

He had a point, Skull thought. His figure was fabulously voluptuous with amazing moobs.

They both went to the lunch room and sat at their usual table with the other super cool kids. Bulk took out his sandwich and began chowing down.

"No lunch again, Skull, hun?" Skull looked over to see the attractive yet heavily made up face of his friend Sharkie.

"Naw, I always forget it, Skull shrugged it off, chomping his gum louder.

"I'm gonna go get some water," Skull announced, getting to his feet. He only got a few steps before realizing he was stuck somehow. Skull kept yanking before he was free and lost his balance. He fell forward, into something... scratch that... someone. He and the poor victim were now on the floor, and they were both covered in food.

"You little, wormy punk!" Shit, it was Christian Bale, the angriest, biggest kid in school. Bulk and Skull were mere parodies of rebels in comparison to this hulking dude.

BE BACK AFTER THIS COMMERCIAL BREAK

WE ARE BACK

"I'm gonna kick your ass, punk!" Bale announced, getting to his huge combat boot clad feet. Skull was still trying to get pudding out of his shirt. It was a daily occurrence for Skull to be covered in white stuff it seemed. He was interrupted by being yanked up onto his feet by the collar of his shirt.

He stood there face to face with Bale's tan, broad face which was glaring exceptionally angrily at this moment.

"It was an accident, I swear!" Skull was struggling to get free but seeing as he was a wuss, not much happened. He closed his eyes in preparation of the pummeling.

All of a sudden, Skull was back on his flat, white boy ass again and the fall, like, totally hurt.

"He said it was an accident, butt face!" Skull opened his eyes to see his glorious hunky, voluptuous dream man defending him. Not only that, but Skull had an awesome view of Bulk's gargantuan ass from this angle. This coupled with the feeling of being safe and protected made Skull's already tight pants even tighter.

The feeling of safety didn't last long, it didn't take Bale long to knock Bulk out of commission. Skull was violently hoisted up again.

"Now your turn, you – Is that a boner?"

Skull was horrified. Thank god that that Tommy kid freed him from Bale's grasp before the situation got more awkward.

"Hey, why don't you just calm down before someone gets hurt!" Tommy said in a defensive tone. Bale didn't respond and instead charged. Tommy stepped out of the way just in time and Bale ended up head first in the trash can.

The lunchroom erupted into laughter. Skull was happy it wasn't he and Bulk for once.

Skull helped Bulk up while masking his hard on by tying his jacket around his waist. The two exited fast, thanking Tommy, both very embarrassed.

They ended up off campus. It was cigarette tine again. Bulk lit up.

"Hey, thanks for defending me, Bulkie" Skull was extremely sincere.

" No good it did us." Bulk grumbled.

"Still appreciated it."

Bulk only shrugged in response. They smoked in silence for a period of time. Skull broke the silence.

"So, uh, what kind of person do ya fantasize about, Bulkie?" Bulk snorted.

"Why, you wanna talk babes?"

"Ya... if that's what you prefer."

"What else, dudes?"

"Hey, not judging man!"

"Hey, don't get queer on me!"

Skull threw up his hands in defense. "I was just sayin, Bulkie, just sayin!"

"Well," Bulk took a drag of his fag. "I like my babes kind of ivory pale n stuff... and skinny so I can throw em around... also think I am the greatest dude ever, worship the ground I walk on, and cook me dinner."

Well, all Skull really needed there was a vagina. At least everything else kind of sounded strangely just like him. He would work with this to devise his plan for the ULTIMATE SEDUCTION

END CHAPTER 2


End file.
